Epic Mount (Fo:E)
This is the [[w:c:falloutequestria:Fallout: Equestria|''Fallout: Equestria]] version of Epic Mount. For other versions see Epics alternate reality counterparts.'' While based on a series of fanfiction, user:Mystic Monkey has yet read the stories and the information is collected from the Fallout Equestria wiki to make up such character. The Fallout: Equestria version of Epic Mount. He was a wanderer and later a commander for the Steel Rangers during the the Great War. Fallout: Equestria :Main article: Fallout: Equestria Fallout: Equestria is a crossover fan-fiction between the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' television series and the ''Fallout'' video game series, and was written by Kkat. First published in April 2011 and completed on Christmas of that year, Fallout: Equestria spans 45 chapters (as well as a prologue, introduction, epilogue, and afterword), and contains over 620,000 words, making Fallout: Equestria one of the longest self-published works of derivative fiction in existence. It has become one of the most critically well-received derivative works in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic community, and has a substantial cult following that has produced thousands of new works of art, literature, and music dedicated to the fan series. WARNING!: This article will contain spoilers to the fanfiction as well as links to the ''Fallout: Equestria Wiki''. Description and Personality Epic Mount is a ghoul who's flesh decayed over time as well as his sanity, with hopes barely holding his mind together. He would attack and kill anypony who has survived the Killing Joke and would do so berserk, however he can be reasoned with due to his schizophrenia. After Angel Bunny was long petrified, he still talks to it and believes that it responds, giving him ideas on what to do to intruders or who to trust. While he was exposed to Balefire bombs, he was in Everfree Forest at the time, the forest filtering out most of the devastating destruction of the bombs but could not protect him from the radiation which caused his ghoulification. History Epic Mount shares almost the exact same pre-war history as his prime counterpart. Such as growing up in Everfree Forest, raised by Zecora and befriending Twilight and her friends in Ponyville. It was when tention between ponies and zebras began where he tried to have little conflict as possible and rescuing ponies from attacks when things started to escalate when happy times in Equestria come to an end for The Great War, Epic decided to take his role as hero up a notch during the most troubling of times. Conscription Ministress Applejack personally invited him to join the Steel Rangers, believing him paladin material. Epic refused to join at first as he would much rather be a "Mysterious Stranger" helping and saving ponies in need from various wartime threats. His life in Everfree Forest has hardened him as a skilled warrior, that pony military training cannot match. The EUP respected his heroics despite him being a vigilante and he even fought along side Steel Rangers, though never took or heed command from them unless necessary (Sometimes the soldiers or knights would heed his commands) yet after assisting ponies he would move onto help others. Whenever Applejack met with Epic, she still insisted he joins to Steel Rangers, stating it is his patriotic duty to do so, each time Epic refusing believing it's necessary for him to be an independant warrior than an obediant soldier. As the war worsens and the military falls on legally forcing ponies to enlist as soldiers, Applejack could not allow a vigilante to just show up and take command during major conflicts. He sent a friendly invite to Epic Mount and Zecora to the Ministry of Wartime Technology. There Epic met with a suprise initiation ceromony for him. Epic was aware that this was another attempt to get him to join which he refused on the account he did not want to be some initiate or soldier being told what to do or who to kill. Applejack who had enough of his conscientious objection presented him with a choice: He either joins the Steel Rangers and granted priviledge rank as Star Paladin, or be drafted to the army where he will have no choice but to be a soldier. Applejack did not want to force service onto Epic, but did not want him to be a rogue vigilante and possible liability to Equestrias security, nor his skills be wasted in the military. Zecora advice him it would be ideal and beneficial for him to join the Steel Rangers and that he would still retain his pride to help others. Epic reluctantly joined the Steel Rangers, claiming he is here to save Equestria, not to serve it. Applejack was pleased by this, given she had second thoughts if all the knights in the hall were enough to incarcerate Epic if he chose desertion. Applejack enlists him into the Command branch so that he could still operate as an independant agent while knights would follow his orders. Instead of Power Armour, he chose the more dated Rangers armour, prefering his freedom of skin than being fully covered in metal. His reputation with the Steel Rangers as well as ponies across Equestria became more heroic. Despite commanding troops into battle, he himself practiced non-aggressive pacifism more than before, such as concentrating more on ponies lives than zebras deaths. He wasn't above attacking and, if neccesary killing an enemy but would avoid the later. Despite being a Star Paladin he would still fall back to help civilians and shepard many ponies to safety while all out pursuit of victory in his battles. His actions were mostly recognised with the Ministry of Peace for his heroics, and the fact that he himself was affectionate towards Ministress Fluttershy for many years. Often times he would work directly with Applejack and Zecora, though he was reluctant when Zecora was assigned missions, in which Applejack promises him she will be alright. Fluttershy would also ask Epic to do missions for the Ministry of Peace which he would gladly do. When Zecora was killed by Applesnack, Applejack did not inform Epic Mount about this despite close relation he had with Zecora. Epic however was aware of Zecora's long term absence and found out of Zecora's death, unaware of her involvement in espionage with the Ministry of Awesome and confronted Applesnack in rage for murdering her and attacked him. Applejack had to intervene in the fight before one pony killed the other. Angry at them both, Epic shouted at Applejack for her death and for hiding her death from him. He threw down his armour, shouting Applejack was a liar for breaking her own oath and left the Steel Rangers. Applejack found Epic drinking at the tavern. She realised that Epic was truely devastated to suddenly break his lifelong teetotalism. Despite being half-drunk and angry at her, Applejack apologized for all she had done, what had happened to him and convinced him to stop drinking. Knowing that his time in the war has strained him, she has arranged for him to meet with Fluttershy for counciling. Epic reluctantly thanks her, stating that Fluttershy was the only pony who had not "betrayed her element". Epic went to see Fluttershy. Fluttershy invited Epic to her office at the alcove in Canterlot where she can council him of his loss and talk with him. Epic tells her how tired he is of war. He was exhausted from battles that were not his, the loss of Zecora and loss of hope if there will ever be peace other than defeat of worst. Fluttershy hugs him and promises that the war will end and that there will be peace. After sharing a kiss, Epic asks if that peace will happen, would she share the new life with him together. Fluttershy suprised by this offer of marriage, she happily accepts and embraces him. Epic having to return to the war and Fluttershy administrating peace, working hard for the engagement. However Epic never returned to the war, he saw the explosion and pink cloud over Canterlot all the way from dodge Junction. The Last Day Epic had to head back to Canterlot but the trains would take too long and would certainly be out of order. He rushed through Everfree Forest as fast as he could, which was pretty fast given he knew the forest well, but the sound of bombs going off across Equestria was like running through a nightmare. By pure coincidence he found Fluttershy appear in a meadow. As he rushes to her in hopes of embraced, he was mortified to see Killing Joke wrap around her as her flesh turned to wood. Fluttershy turned into a tree before him. Shocked by this all he could do was stand there until Angel Bunny, who was there at the time, awoke him from his shock. Ever since then he vowed to stay by her side and defend her from all who wish to harm her in hopes that someday she will be freed from her tree form and they could live the life they wished for or he would die by her roots. Post War thumb|(Older picture) Epic Mount with Angel Bunny, forever protecting Fluttershy underneith her willow branches. Over time, Epic had turned into a ghoul. His sanity held together by hopes that Fluttershy will be pony again someday and a stone rabbit that was once Angel. He failed to rescue Angel from a cockatrice but regardless he still talks with the petrified rabbit, believing it conversing back. Despite his body deteriorating from ghoulification, he did not excuse himself from his role as a Champion of Justice. Everfree Forest has always been his home but ever since the bombs, the forest has undergone various mutations of new life that made living in the forest much more dangerous than before. While he was not longer protective of the forest he once called home, he stood ground on Killing Joke Hill to defend the willow tree from all those who threaten it. With such new dangers born from the fallouts effect on the forest, Epic became more faster and more powerful than what usual ghouls can acomplish and for that almost costed his mind throughout the years as his strenth and radiation overtakes his sanity. Present day? Undecided. But the petrified stone rabbit that Epic talks to convince Epic to spare Velvet Remedy long enough to cure Fluttershy. Fluttershy's mind being worst off than his after her time as a tree could make Epic fully violent, but her sanity being restored by the magic of the statuettes could find great relief to see Fluttershy return to herself again. During Chapter 42 he is absent during Velvets first encounter of Fluttershy to stop slavers and raiders. But he was present during the second encounter that lead to Fluttershy's cure from breing a tree. He initially prevented them from approaching and considered killing them but it was "Angel's reasoning" that made him decide to trust her. He is also known to not be afraid of hellhounds claiming he has always fought with them, unarmed, ever since they were mongrels. However he claims unarmed combat against a single wild hellhound can be exhausting due to dodging, blocking and weakening them. Only a few has ever actually seen him perform such a feat and most don't believe him. However Fluttershy claims he has been a big help when it came with the keeping of hellhounds in the Hellhound Sanctary. Epic now lives with Fluttershy in Junction R-7, with Fluttershy's love and attention actually helping Epic with healing of his mind and perhaps also the long awaited marrage. Despite the fact he is a self-loathing, slightly crazy ghoul and she is a New Canterlot Republic advisor and leader of the Followers of the Apocalypse, they are still dependant and deeply love one another and determined for a happy life together. When Fluttershy is too busy with the Followers or NCR, Epic enjoys scouting the wastes and fighting raiders and slavers. Since his pacifism long broken, holds no qualm to killing the cruel, which violence and murder is what Fluttershy detests mosts from him. Relationships Fluttershy - Epic Mount loved Fluttershy since before the war and when it comes to special missions for the Ministry of Peace, Epic Mount was her choice of paladin for the job. (These such missions often rescue or escourt missions.) It was Fluttershy that counciled him after the death of Zecora since stress over the war was too much with him and it was then that Epic proposed to her. After Fluttershy turned into a tree, Epic vowed to stay by her side forever, even believing that he will die by her roots. However he was unaware how much radiation he had absorbed over time and that forever is forever for a ghoul. When Fluttershy returned to normal, despite being leader of the Followers of the Apocalypse and de facto advisor to New Canterlot Republic, she still loves Epic despite it being a ghoul-pony relationship. While such a relationship is frowned on by some ghouls and ponies, to psychologist interest, Fluttershy's attention is actually curing Epic's broken mind from ferality. Littlepip - Epic attacked Littlepip for intruding onto Killing Joke Hill. Littlepip passes him off as a feral ghoul and attempted to put him out of his misery but both she and Velvet were suprised he still retained speech and intelligence. His reasons for attacking was to protect Fluttershy and to prevent anypony to hurt her. Littlepip assured him that they had no intentions to hurt Fluttershy but to restore her to her pony self. When Fluttershy did return to herself but was insane, he cracked and fought with Littlepip full feral ghoul. But when she manage to restore Fluttershy's sanity, Epic broke ferality and turned passive when Fluttershy needed him. Epic and Littlepip are now on good terms and enjoy Sparkle-Cola together now and again. Velvet Remedy - Epic was initially hostile towards her and was almost mistaken as a feral ghoul (which in her defence, Epic was close to feral). But because of his schizophrenia, he believed the petrified rabbit Angel somehow reasoned to spare her. Velvet also able to hear Fluttershy through the branches, Epic decided to trust her. Because of her seclusion being a tree, Fluttershy was in a crazed state after transformation and was frightened of Epic. The entire shock of seeing her in such a state and his heart broken from her insanity broke Epic's mind turning him into a feral ghoul. When Littlepip used the statuettes to restore Fluttershy's sanity, Fluttershy calls for Epic which, finally reuniting after all those years, brought Epic back from being feral. Slavers and Raiders - Epic Mount hates them. His reputation with them as he has killed many of them. And as Red Eyes slavers were combing the forest for him (and those who found him he certainly killed) he was freedom fighter for the time which explains his absence during chapter 42. While he praises Littlepip for the destruction of The Cathedral and freeing the forest from it's evil, he resents that he was not the strong pony he once was to do it himself or he would go out and free all slaves before taking on Fillydelphia by force. Until the day he would lead armies again, he will have to pick of the evils of the wasteland one cruel pony at a time. SteelHooves - While Epic Mount has never met SteelHooves, he has known him since he was Applesnack and forever blames him for the death of Zecora. Because SteelHooves presumed him dead and the two never met, Epic never made peace with him. Statistics Tag Skills: Melee Weapons, Survival, Unarmed Traits: Feral Kid, Wild Wasteland Perks: Terrifying Presence, Smooth Talker*, Rad Child Epic prefered method of combat is unarmed and melee weapons. Prefering to get up and close in a fight than rely too heavily on guns, finding such weapons cowardly. Due to centuries of ghoulhood and isolation, he is rather "unhinged", with sanity and apperance, he can be quite terrifying. However when Fluttershy returns to normal and help in the restoration of his withered mind, she tends to encourage him to be on friendlier terms with other ponies who are uneasy around him, thus more or less become more functioning to post-war society. Being a Ghoul, he is able to heal from radiation, even though over-exposure to radiation could push him feral. *Being a mutant, this grants him unique dialogue options with non-mutants. Trivia *The Killing Joke never effected Epic Mount. This is because at the time of finding Fluttershy he has absorbed enough radiation that he was in early stage of ghoulification. Killing Joke is known to effect ponies, zebras, hellhounds and griffins but no known effect with animals and ghouls. *Epic had a taste for Sparkle-Cola, prefering the original brand than the rest. After the war he developed an addiction for Sparkle-Cola RAD, unaware the radiation helping him. But still enjoys the usual cola. *Epic's unique stats are based on how Ghouls SPECIAL is distrubted in ''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'', a game that incorporates multiplayer where each player can make a squad of from various races that have different limits in each of their SPECIALs as well as different ammount of Character Points for each primary statistic. *Epic talking to Angel Bunny despite being a petrified rabbit is reference to Harold from ''Fallout''. A ghoul who's "friend" was a tree that grew from him named Bob. *This Ponytale spin-off story does not take ''Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons'' in to account due to contradictions. (That and by technicality Goldenblood would be too young to bare children with Fluttershy given his father Prince Blueblood was young enough for Rarity's interest.) Category:Ponytale Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Male